backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Riffsyphon1024
Currently off and on. Archive 1 Marty-Doc Clock photograph Hi. I noticed your looking for a better quality clock photograph. How about this? Thanks Ross2009 11:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) *Why yes that is great. Thank you Ross. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki been created today Hi im sorry for moving nonsence titles. Congratulations you've been voted the Platnum Awards see Futurepedia Awards Do you know who created Futurepedia. I was just asking there a new wiki been Created today its called http://backtofuturefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Back_to_the_future_fanon_Wiki. Quinser's 16:33 23rd February 2011 *Thanks, and I created Futurepedia. -- Riffsyphon1024 09:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Back to the Future Annual Hi Rhiffsyphon1024, Looking at the BTTF books category page on Futurepedia, I have noticed that one particular publication is conspicuous by its absence. It was called Back to the Future Annual, a copy of which I have in my own collection, and was published by Marvel Comics Ltd. in the UK around August/September 1990, presumably to tie-in with the release of Back to the Future: Part III. The publication details are as follows: ::Author(s): David Bishop, Randall D. Larson and John Freeman ::Pages: 61 ::Publisher: Marvel Comics Ltd. ::Publish date: Around August/September 1990 ::Type: Hardback ::ISBN: 1 85400 181 7 ::Cover price: £4.25 The features in the book were as follows: * Back to the Future Part I (movie synposis) * The Courthouse Square: 1985 * Back to the Future Part II (movie synopsis) * The Courthouse Square: 1955 * Back to the Future Part III (movie synposis) * The Time Machine! (A schematic of the time-traveling DeLorean by Lee Sullivan) * Profile: Michael J. Fox * Bring on the Bad Guys (A feature on the Tannens) * Profile: Christopher Lloyd * The Courthouse Square: 2015 * Profile: Lea Thompson * The Courthouse Square: 1885 * Making Music (A look at the work of composer Alan Silvestri) * Could It All Be True? (A feature on time travel) Unfortunately, I don't know if there was a US edition of this particular book, plus I don't have the means to provide a copy of the cover for Futurepedia. Perhaps you could put out an appeal for anyone who also has a copy of the book and could provide a cover image? Anyway, I hope this information was helpful and you'll be able to use it on the BTTF books category page in the future. --Freddie R. Aldous 17:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) JVC camcorder and JVC recorder -- merger difficulties Hi Riffsyphon1024, As you will see, I have attempted to merge the pages JVC camcorder and JVC recorder into one called JVC camcorder, as has been requested on both, but as this is my first time at doing such a thing, I have been unable to tie up the loose ends afterwards – as a result of which, the JVC recorder page still exists. Any help in this matter would be greatly appreciated. I await your reply with great interest. --Freddie R. Aldous 10:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *Much sorry about leaving you hanging on this matter. I can redirect JVC recorder to JVC camcorder. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Fellow wookieepedian Well, yes. ;-) I've known of Futurepedia for years now, but I would simply read a page or two from time to time. Its seems the rules and guidelines are much more lax around here, though. --LelalMekha 12:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) *The answer to that is that we really don't have a good setup on this wiki, versus that of Wookieepedia. I need some dedicated editors (and fans) to help me patrol this wiki and clean it up. Plus, since I am working with a guy that is writing a compendium of information on BTTF, I'd like this to be fully sourced and accurate. Can you help me out? -- Riffsyphon1024 23:54, June 25, 2012 (UTC) **We could try and work out something. At the very least, we should have a precise layout for character articles. I also noticed that what is "canon" or not isn't very clear. Some articles have a "non-canon" disclaimer when they use content from "BTTF: The game", while others don't. --LelalMekha 12:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ***Well therein lies the issue. Back to the Future content isn't policed by Universal like Star Wars is by Lucasfilm. We're not entirely sure where Bob Gale places the Game, the Animated Series, the comics, or other content. At this point, we include everything but only really treat the films as fact. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) *I would NOT prefer this wiki to have videos. -- Riffsyphon1024 19:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) More Recurrences in Parts I and II ''That I Would Not Know for Sure Would Actually Sound Appropriate as Recurring Gags I have thought of some recurrences that I would not be sure whether or not they fit the article about recurring gags. Marty says, "This is nuts" in Part'' I'' when he gets frustrated with the time machine. He says the same line in a deleted scene for ''Part II ''when he discovers his high school burned down. Also, in ''Part I, Marty mentions to the Baines part of his family that he has two TV sets. In a deleted scene for'' Part II'', he explains to his son, Marty Jr., that he had to put two TV sets right next to each other when he wanted to watch two shows simultaneously. Would you call either of those recurring gags? For that matter, would you even count deleted scenes as part of the article about recurring gags? Cbsteffen (talk) 03:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *I would call them recurring gags, since they have references earlier in the trilogy. Since they are deleted scenes, I would make a new section on the article for these. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Question about these two yet to be made articles I'm working on producing articles for the red links on the Hill Valley Science Expo page and was wonder about the Rocket-power car and the Electrokentic Levitator. Now since they are arguably the same invention, albeit modified, would it work to simply make a single page for both (with redirects from Rocket-powered car to Electrokentic Levitator)? Antiyonder (talk) 02:15, February 14, 2013 (UTC) *I believe you mean Electrokinetic levitator In any sense, you should be able to redirect one article into another, by using the # REDIRECT code on a redirecting page (no spaces). -- Riffsyphon1024 08:24, February 15, 2013 (UTC) **Oh I know how to redirect. I'm just getting your opinion on if they should be the same article or seperate. Antiyonder (talk) 08:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Jennifer Parker Umm dude, I didn't do that, someone must have been messing with my account when I left it...... dammit. SamuelBolton (talk) 11:57, February 15, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton In regards to the Fan-created films Going with the article for Terminator - How It Should End as an example, would an article for The Angry Video Game Nerd be acceptable? Now to clarify, I'm asking about it because of the fact that two episodes center around Back to the Future as far as the games and would include the following: *More indepth comments that he makes about the games compared to the brief notes in the reference list (especially since Bob Gale made a note of the first review when discussing his issues with the games). *References in general made to the franchise, as well as mentions of other BTTF related videos not done by the character, but the person behind said character (one noteworthy example is an interview that James has with AJ LoCascio and his voicing of Marty: http://cinemassacre.com/2010/11/05/aj-locascio-interview/) I'll understand if the answer is no, but I thought I'd ask. Antiyonder (talk) 21:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC) *I'd accept it. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:09, February 18, 2013 (UTC) So, I've had the page done for a while, plus going back to it to fix any errors, remove redundant bits when possible and other messy bits. If you get a chance to look at it, I'd like some imput on how it looks overall. It's probably the lengthiest article I've made myself and there's probably some changes I could apply. Antiyonder (talk) 00:58, February 28, 2013 (UTC) *Looks good. -- Riffsyphon1024 05:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate image Hi Riff; it's Jeyo. I recently uploaded this image and soon after discovered a better one already on the wiki. Can you delete the one I uploaded please? Thanks, Jeyo (talk) 23:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *There you go. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) **Thanks! Jeyo (talk) 08:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) We have a vandal. http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wortzong?action=edit&redlink=1 I reversed his edit to the Nike page (oddly the option to undo his edit wasn't available), but if he does it again or frequently, I'll sit it out until he's dealt with. Antiyonder (talk) 01:02, March 28, 2013 (UTC) And I checked his user page on other wikias in his favorite section. He vandalized them too. Antiyonder (talk) 08:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks for holding down the fort. I've since blocked him for a year, seeing how he's probably never going to be a productive user if he's doing the same to other wikis. -- Riffsyphon1024 10:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) A Recurring Gag from Part I and Part III with an Inaccuracy Both Ways I want to notify you that the gag where Marty says he has seen a new episode of The Honeymooners and Doc says he read Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea both have anachronistic errors. The episode of the Honeymooners that Marty and his mother's side of the family see in its original tramsmission appears to be running on November 5 (or 6), 1955, but in reality, it aired December 31, 1955. It is 1885 when Doc Brown says he read Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea when he was a boy, and Clara said it was only "published 10 years ago," but that book was actually published in 1870, which was 15 ''years earlier, not 10. Cbsteffen (talk) 02:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Okay then. You can be bold and add that to the page as you see fit. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:55, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Done. Cbsteffen (talk) 00:19, April 5, 2013 (UTC) In regards to List of references to Back to the Future On my talk page, Mcford, discussed concerns about the page in question I guess being too crowded. And having done my page for The Angry Video Game Nerd as far as relevant material goes, would any show qualify for it's own page as long as it has plenty of ''BTTF references or an episode heavy with references? So far I'm looking at Heroes, Family Guy, American Dan and if I get a chance to see the episode, maybe Spin City's Back to the Future IV: Judgement Day. Antiyonder (talk) 22:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Any show would qualify, regardless of how minor the mention was. In fact, we should probably consider splitting them up into movies, films, etc. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Started a seperate page for both the movie and television references and will do more later. I will take into note about any show being worthy of it's own page, though for now I will probably focus on the lengthier material. And for some that are franchises like Star Trek, I might just pile them in one page rather than doing a separate one for Next Generations, Deep Space Nine and Voyager. Plus, I figure I can also contribute the references BTTF had for Star Trek. Antiyonder (talk) 09:29, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Docbrown567 http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Docbrown567 Can something be done about all of this person's posts? They include pure nonsense, clips from the films that presumably are copyrighted, and THIS http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/File:Back_to_the_Future_Sex_Scenes The last one, at the very least, has no place here. McFord (talk) 19:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) And I'm referring to User:DocBrown567, not to Antiyonder, whose comment happens to be directly above. McFord (talk) 19:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah I made a separation header for this new section. It's probably copyrighted and then wrong. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, he made an edit which I reversed in Portal:Entertainment. Antiyonder (talk) 22:49, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Another vandal This user: http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:ToniViet87 Created Bangalore Silk Saree, and looking on his profiles on other wikia's or contribution, I think he's a spam bot. Antiyonder (talk) 19:36, May 8, 2013 (UTC) It must be your birthday. More spam has arrived for you. This time JaniceWim. Antiyonder (talk) 05:07, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Admins Hi could i be an admin on this wikia because i really love Back To The Future and i would love to give you and the admins some admin help. dviglietti 06:01, July 23, 2013 (UTC) *I'm afraid I can't do that unless I see some consistent editing from you on this wiki first. That being said, you can still help us with creating articles, adding images or information, and cleaning up pages, just to name a few. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Special:Promote Hey Steven. I wanted to let you know that I've updated this wiki's page. This is done so that the wiki appears on Wikia.com, and so that users who view the wiki through our MyWikia app will be able to see images associated with the wiki. You're welcome to change the images if you'd like, as long as Special:Promote remains up to date. Since you use Monobook, you will need to add ?useskin=wikia on to the end of the Special:Promote URL. The page is not available in Monobook. Feel free to let me know if you have any questions. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 15:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) *Chance you could fill me in on how you got those PNG files? All my high res screenshots are JPEG. -- Riffsyphon1024 02:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) **I just saved them to my computer and changed the file type. If you have a Mac it's a simple matter of opening the image in the preview image app, clicking Save As, and changing the file type. It's probably a very similar process for Windows too. I had to convert them because Special:Promote only accepts PNG images. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:06, August 1, 2013 (UTC) ***Oh okay thanks. I'll see about converting them there. -- Riffsyphon1024 02:16, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Wearing pants inside-out Hi Riffsyphon1024, With regard to the 'Actuality' I added to Wearing pants inside-out as of 08:41, August 14, 2013, I would like to point out that I did not mean the statement "at the moment, kids tend to wear their pants halfway down their butts!" to sound biased, and apologize for any offence I may have caused. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 19:47, August 18, 2013 (UTC) *Dear Freddie, it just didn't sound professionally written for an article. We want these to present as if they were entries in an encyclopedia. -- Riffsyphon1024 19:56, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Video clipping tool Hey Steven, I hope life is treating you well. We are currently running a test with a video clipping tool (done in partnership with a company called Anyclips) and have content from 3 of the Back to the future movies, so I wanted to get in touch to see if you would be interested in testing it out. The tool allows admins to create clips of specific scenes and moments and embed them on their wikis. Anyclip has developed the tool and is providing the content. All clips will be available immediately for your wiki, and still available once the test is over. Would you be interested in testing out the tool? I’ve written out detailed instructions here and can give you access via your email address. Part of this test is for us to gain a better understanding of users’ interest in creating clips. Let me know if you would like to try it out and I can provide you with a log in, as well as further instructions. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC) *Hi Sarah. Yes, I'd like to test it out here. Currently there are a bunch of videos that don't necessarily cover specific items, but entire scenes, and I'd like to get away from that. -- Riffsyphon1024 19:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) **Ok great. I submitted your email to create a user account, more info coming soon. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:45, August 26, 2013 (UTC) **Just thought I'd butt in here and say that I'm not overly fond of these clips; they're a little jerky, always have video ads before them and pop-up ads during, and just seem kind of unprofessional to me. I also don't like the idea of having these videos making our edits redundant while crowding articles that already have awkwardly-spaced images. I like the traditional text-with-supplement-images system. :P 09:46, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Not a spambot, but... This user: http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/User:CathyVarrica Has posted her opinions in certain articles which I've undone. Seems that she did the same on the Simpsons wikia. Antiyonder (talk) 21:35, October 12, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks for the heads up. Just revert as you see fit. I will really get on here to work through the Chronology content and check additional articles related to this. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:14, October 15, 2013 (UTC) **Yes she's out of control, and hasn't even acknowledged my comments on her talk page. I'm thinking that if she acts up again, a ban might need to be implemented. Antiyonder (talk) 22:31, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Another couple of trolls it seems: :http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Alex0225 :http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Moppermannetje Antiyonder (talk) 19:45, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Comment Docbrown567 (talk) 15:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) i have back to the future card game Doogie Howser Now while you seem to have been okay with some of the Non-BTTF articles that have heavy references to the franchise, I'm taking McFord's concern to heart and want to ask your imput before going ahead. Now I noticed the link made to him on the article for the Back in Time: The Unauthorized Back to the Future Chronology. So since he is mentioned in both books (even given an summary in A Matter of Time: The Unauthorized Back to the Future Lexicon), would you say that he merits an article at least based on his interaction with Doc in the The Earth Day Special? Antiyonder (talk) 08:49, November 15, 2013 (UTC) *As Doogie Howser is a reference character to tie the Back to the Future universe with the real world, I say yes. We have many articles on real life people that Marty may have referenced. -- Riffsyphon1024 04:42, November 18, 2013 (UTC) **And should I add an article for his actor as well? Antiyonder (talk) 07:19, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ***Yes, and I might add that his Dr. Horrible character borrows certain elements from Doc Brown if you think about it. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:48, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ****Either this weekend or during the week, I'm going to set up a page for Neil, but I'm actually not too familiar with his Dr. Horrible character. So maybe after I set the page up, you could take care of that? Also, on an unrelated note, what would you say to an article for At The Movie with mentions of both Gene Siskel & Roger Ebert's reviews for the movies in the trilogy (incidentally with some external links to Ebert's text reviews of the movies? Antiyonder (talk) 20:43, March 29, 2014 (UTC) *****I wouldn't be against that. I really should edit here more but Wookieepedia and real life are making that difficult. -- Riffsyphon1024 09:00, March 30, 2014 (UTC) ******Is that a yes towards both questions or just the first? Antiyonder (talk) 10:43, March 30, 2014 (UTC) *******Oh, I mean you are good to make your article. Idk if I'll be able to get around to one for Dr. Horrible. -- Riffsyphon1024 00:46, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ********Actually, what I was suggesting was merely to incorporate the Dr. Horrible info on NPH's article. But is the article for At The Movies okay to put up as well? Antiyonder (talk) 01:55, April 1, 2014 (UTC) *********Ah, well that is a little more manageable. -- Riffsyphon1024 02:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) **********Article on Harris is up now. Antiyonder (talk) 06:44, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Still have another contributor causing problems http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Alex0225 He might need to be banned as he has made a random nonsensical page. Antiyonder (talk) 00:25, December 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Anyway, here are the pages he created (I emptied them and in the case of Verne removed the redirect and returns the content deleted.): :::Verne Tannen :::Verne Bro :::Rose and mugsy McClure Antiyonder (talk) 00:31, December 30, 2013 (UTC) *Antiyonder, if you have the option, you should move the article back to its original title, instead of blanking the content of the redirect and starting anew. This removes important article history. I have done so for Verne Brown from Verne Tannen, and have deleted the other two offending fanon pages. I will warn him, and if he repeats, then I will ban him. -- Riffsyphon1024 10:52, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Anyways I'm going to give the At the Movies article a go. If you don't find it acceptable, then I will understand if you take it down. Antiyonder (talk) 23:28, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Problem again http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sarawestwood This user has been deleting the content of several pages with no explanation. Antiyonder (talk) 18:37, April 23, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks for notifying me. Sorry I haven't been as active on here as I want to be due to RL. I have blocked her for two weeks and reverted the changes. I may just allow you to use the Rollback tool if you don't have it already. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Who's "Marty McFly tannen"?! Hi Riffsyphon1024, I've noticed that the page Marty McFly has been renamed and redirected to "Marty McFly tannen" by a certain individual who has been causing you trouble with vandalism on Futurepedia recently. I shan't refer to him by username, but I'm pretty sure you know who he is. I have tried several times to restore the aforementioned page to its correct name, but have failed. Could either you or Western Union help out here? Many thanks.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:08, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks for the notification, Freddie. I've banned him for a year. When it comes to page moves, they aren't as straightforward as simply reverting the changes, even with Rollback. You have to move the page back to the original name and delete the first page, so long as the history is still intact on the newly named page. -- Riffsyphon1024 11:17, May 6, 2014 (UTC) *You're welcome, Riffsyphon1024. It's people like him who spoil Wikia for others. I only hope he spends time thinking about why he's been banned in the first place, that the ban will teach him a lesson, and help him learn that vandalism on Futurepedia or any other Wikia page doesn't pay.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) **On this note, we really should overhaul Futurepedia and get a lot of stuff cleaned up and created. This wiki has been relatively dead compared to my other wikis. If you're willing to help out, along with AntiYonder, Western Union and the few others we have here, we can turn this place around by the end of the year. -- Riffsyphon1024 11:48, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Cab B25 Hi Riffsyphon1024, According to the Collector Card on the rear packaging for the toy Back to the Future Taxicab manufactured by Funrise, Inc. as part of their Back to the Future Part II three-vehicle series in 1989 (the other two being the DeLorean Car (Modified Engine) and the Back to the Future Police Car), Cab B25 came with an 'Entertainment System' consisting of "200 local channel stereo, mobile phone, food, beverage and snack dispensing systems". As this info was never mentioned either in the movie or in the novelization, should it be "considered non-canon or disputed in canonicity", which is how I marked it when adding it to Taxicab? I'd be grateful if you could look into this matter (perhaps Western Union could help you out here) and let me know what you decide. If you decide to alter or roll back the aforementioned edit, I'll understand. Many thanks.--Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 11:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC) *That is additional information that is not contradicted by the film, so it can be used, per citation to the toy. (Marketing counts as a source too.) -- Riffsyphon1024 23:39, May 22, 2014 (UTC) In relation to Family Guy and Robot Chicken... Since Lea Thompson & Joe Flaherty briefly reprised their roles as Lorraine McFly & The Western Union man respectively on Family Guy (plus the former voicing Lorraine on Robot Chicken) would that qualify them for the voice acting category or no? Antiyonder (talk) 05:53, September 18, 2014 (UTC) *Technically, yeah. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:44, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Another one http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Frankie.barry.56 Update: Having confirmed this user was also vandalising other wikis, I escalated this to the Wikia Community Central and a member of the VSTF has now blocked the user. Thanks to all of you who helped to clean up the vandalism! Tonyruscoe (talk) 18:02, October 19, 2014 (UTC) *Thank you Tonyruscoe! Finally no more vandalism IsaacBTTF (talk) 06:35, October 20, 2014 (UTC) His edits have been reverted, and he's been asked respectively to source the changes to the dates he makes on a character/actor page, yet no source. Antiyonder (talk) 23:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) *I've just been through his contributions and reverted the rest of his edits since none of them appeared to be legit. This user needs blocking. Tonyruscoe (talk) 21:07, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hi Riffsyphon1024. Since you created this wikia, can you please somehow stop Frankie.barry.56 from constantly adding false information to the articles? He basically keeps changing Michael J Fox and other actor's birthplaces and birthdates to false ones, not to mention that it seems that he wants to erase Jeffrey Weissman from BTTF2. If you just take a look at the number of changes he makes, you'll be amazed. Thanks IsaacBTTF (talk) 06:54, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I've just realised that I'm not the only one asking you this. IsaacBTTF (talk) 06:56, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Please do something about the vandalising guy. He's ruining this wiki. I'm sick of trying to change his edits IsaacBTTF (talk) 21:24, October 16, 2014 (UTC) *I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to him, Isaac. October was super busy for me and I was out of the country during this time. I'll do my best to revert any edits and stay on top of monitoring. -- Riffsyphon1024 18:09, November 6, 2014 (UTC) *Thanks man :) IsaacBTTF (talk) 19:05, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Template request While I know there is a Simpsons Wikia, I was wondering if you could make a template for the Simpsons Wiki (http://simpsonswiki.com/wiki/Main_Page) as that's where I got the uploads for The Simpsons relevant images (as well as images for Jerry Lewis, Mickey Rooney, Neil Patrick Harris and Bette Midler). Antiyonder (talk) 20:48, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :Just bringing this up again since you're back. That said, if you're unable to at the moment, would I be permitted to make a template? And if yes, would it be easy to do so? For clarification, I was hoping it could be made to work like this The Simpsons. Only replacing simpsonswiki to go to the article in question. Antiyonder (talk) 22:33, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I have no qualms about template creation, but I don't have the time to help other wikis outside my own focus when I can't even focus on the ones I do work on. I'm sorry I can't be of help there. You are free to do as you wish since the templates are under CC-SA rights across wikis and can be copied and edited accordingly. -- Riffsyphon1024 05:20, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::In regards to the images of celebrities, Simpsons Wiki is NOT a legitimate source for those images. I followed the image of Jerry Lewis through to his image on Wikimedia Commons here. If we use that image, we should include the photographer that shot the photo and link to the location it was first uploaded to, that being Wikimedia Commons. -- Riffsyphon1024 05:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok, I'll be clarifying the Jerry Lewis image source after this post. As for the template, sounds good. I just wasn't sure if we were permitted to do so on our own here or not. Thanks for your time. Antiyonder (talk) 19:49, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Which comes first: 'Behind the scenes' or 'Actuality'? Hi Riffsyphon1024, With regard to pages relating to 2015, should the 'Behind the scenes' section come after 'Actuality' or before? I'd very grateful if you could tell me the preferred style so I can bear this in mind for any new pages I may create for Futurepedia. I await your reply with great interest. --Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 13:24, January 1, 2015 (UTC) *FWIW, my opinion would be that 'Behind the scenes' should come first since it's at least somewhat related to the in-universe point of view used by most of the wiki, whereas 'Actuality' is purely real-world and therefore out-of-universe. Tonyruscoe (talk) 20:44, January 1, 2015 (UTC) In fact, it would probably help to define and agree on an order for the most common sections used in most articles, for example: *'Behind the scenes' *'Actuality' (Or should that be Real world? Both seem to be used.) *'Appearances' *'See also' (For internal links) *'References' *'External links' What do you think? Tonyruscoe (talk) 21:36, January 1, 2015 (UTC) *Pardon the delay in response. We should actually have Actuality as a subsection of Behind the Scenes. Everything else listed is okay. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:25, January 9, 2015 (UTC) New articles Hi Riffsyphon1024, With regard to the reply you left on Western Union's talk page to my message 'New Futurepedia page: Pac Fax' (04:19, January 13, 2015), I think it's only fair to point out that the reason I notify you every time I create an article for Futurepedia is because I've always done so ever since I created my first page, Identa-pad, on September 27, 2012. I feel that to do this is only polite, rather than you and Western Union having a new article suddenly appearing on Futurepedia unannounced anywhere except on the Recent Wiki Activity page. I also let you know so that — as I point out in my messages — you may “take a look when you get a spare moment and make any changes you consider necessary”. I hope you understand. Anyway, keep up the good work in the real-life 2015! -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 15:29, January 13, 2015 (UTC) *I understand that, and I didn't previously make a point of redundancy because I was not as active. However, as I stated, there are ways to see what is new without needing notification, i.e. the and logs, not just Recent Changes, and so I am letting you know that the announcement is unnecessary. Given that we already have these, and have had these since the creation of the wiki, I would reserve the talk page for more serious matters. Thank you. -- Riffsyphon1024 23:45, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: New articles Hi Riffsyphon1024, Thank you for your message (23:45, January 13, 2015) letting me know about the Special:Newpages and Special:NewFiles logs — both of which, to tell you the truth, I had previously been completely unaware of in all my time as a historian. Still, one learns something new every day... Anyway, I'll do as you've asked and whenever I create a new article for Futurepedia, I'll let the aforementioned logs and the Recent Wiki Activity page speak for themselves. Now comes the tricky part: with all the redlinks that have been added to pages recently, where do I start?! :-) Keep up the good work in the real-life 2015! -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 14:42, January 14, 2015 (UTC) *It is a good thing to have redlinks because it gives us something to do. I am also in the process of adding images to articles that need them, thanks to some newly acquired files from other fans. -- Riffsyphon1024 23:41, January 14, 2015 (UTC) _NOTOC_ Hi Riffsyphon1024, Please could you explain the meaning of the _NOTOC_ code that has been placed on the page Photograph? If it's to indicate something I've done wrong when creating the page, I apologize and will try not to do it again. I await your reply with great interest. -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 20:54, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Abuse I’ve just reverted yet another contribution made by I.karimullah which I consider to be vandalism. Please can you ban the account? – Tonyruscoe (talk) 15:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Spiff Hey, I'm with Wikia's Community Development team. I'm messaging you because it seems like you're the most active admin on here. We're planning to do some work on the main page. We're expecting increased traffic so we just want to spiff it up a little. I don't want to do anything that you would object to. You are totally welcome to revert any changes that I make if you hate them. I'm just giving you a head's up because I don't want to step on any toes. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:11, September 22, 2015 (UTC) *Hey Billy. I was alerted to the updates and yes we will need some work before that rolls out. Any assistance is appreciated on this relatively dead wiki. I hope you guys that get some more traffic here. -- Riffsyphon1024 02:06, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Actual 10/22/2015 issue of USA Today Hi Riffsyphon1024, I am wondering whether or not the articles featured on the front page wrap of the real-life October 22, 2015 issue of USA Today should be considered canon or non-canon on Futurepedia. Please you tell me which is correct? Thank you. -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) 15:44, October 22, 2015 (UTC) *Considering they were written by Bob Gale, I might go ahead and say that they fall into canon. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:36, October 25, 2015 (UTC) **Were they actually written by Bob Gale? At least one of the articles was written by Michael Klastorin… not that it would really make any difference to their canonicity. I do think this is a tricky one though, since they were influenced by knowledge of the real-world 2015, yet they’re still in-universe fiction. I agree that they’re probably worth considering canon but from an alternate timeline given we already know what USA Today would look like in the 2015 from timelines 2 and 3) and especially if we’re using “canon” to loosely describe anything officially sanctioned by Bob Gale rather than anything from the trilogy itself, which I believe is Bob Gale’s strict definition. – Tonyruscoe (talk) 22:54, October 26, 2015 (UTC) : If Gale writing on it makes it canon, doesn't that mean that the recent comics and the Telltale game are also canon? I feel like the policy on this site is a little out-dated. Surely the "only the movies are canon" statement came before the game, when the only spin offs were a goofy animated series and a first-person ride... OS25 (talk to me, baby.) 00:49, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :: Actually, it was this comment which Bob Gale made after the game was released which specifically came to mind: Only the movies are canon. Everything else fits into the 'what-if?' category, or might be canon in some alternate universe. For the purpose of this wiki, I think it makes sense for the non-canon notices to be used for “what-if?” content (perhaps it could be modified to explain that more clearly?), since real non-canon works of fan-fiction has no place here, and other work inspired by the franchise can be included in Actuality sections. I guess the hard question is where to draw the line at what’s considered official non-canon or “what-if?” content. For example, are random adverts licensed by Universal Pictures which feature the DeLorean Time Machine and other characters or objects from the trilogy good enough to fall into this “what-if?” category? Perhaps Bob Gale’s involvement – at whatever level – could determine whether something is “canon in an alternate universe.” Any thoughts? – Tonyruscoe (talk) 07:51, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I would agree that perhaps the best case, based on what Gale previously said about content that is not the films, is that we should consider this "what-if?" material, but still include it for notability purposes. The article on USA Today could include the story content. I've already gone through the articles and created links for the people, places, and things. -- Riffsyphon1024 02:16, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Personal Forums This is not a page for personal forums, but I was wondering if we could find or create a page for discussions about what we did on days that honored the Back to the Future Trilogy as well as any plans we should publish anywhere on this wiki. Just because the Back to the Future Trilogy is now basically in the past doesn't mean it should be obsolete, but I think a movie or group of movies that at least partly take place in the future which will eventually be all in the past should somehow be kept up to date. Cbsteffen (talk) 19:13, October 22, 2015 (UTC) *Yeah, even though Future Day has now passed, and I wish we had done something more here at the wiki, we should use this material and experience to help garner more interest in keeping this wiki alive and relevant. There are the comics that I will be going through and adding material from and as long as there are events (like We're Going Back and Secret Cinema), we should be keeping record of those. I'm sure we can work out a space for personal stuff that is not necessarily within the article namespace. -- Riffsyphon1024 21:36, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi Can you remove the video (in this video is Croatian Darth Vader) that I put. I mean to put the other video and not that one. Thanks The Ride Question Hi, you put the ride articles in the Non-canon article category Please? New language ThoththeAtlantean at your service. I will help out when it comes to wikia. ThoththeAtlantean (talk) 05:11, February 18, 2018 (UTC)ThoththeAtlanteanThoththeAtlantean (talk) 05:11, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Make a discusion page Hello! I would like to inform you that now is existing a Polish version of this Wikia. I would be grateful if you will add some link/information on the main page of Futurepedia :D Thanks http://pl.bttf.wikia.com/wiki/Futuropedia_Wiki Spoilers for a movie Admin, As I have noticed on the “References to Back to the Future (Movies)” page, you have created an Avengers: Endgame reference. With the movie having come out in the past couple of days, I (probably among others) feel that it would be of best interest to remove this reference, as to not cause any spoilers for those who have not watched it yet (including me). I was lucky enough to just see the title of the movie before it showed the reference, but there are many others that may not be so lucky. Yogos15 (talk) 19:56, April 27, 2019 (UTC) *I understand your concern. I should have probably waited a few more days to post this. I apologize that I didn't see this post sooner. Now that it is Monday, the official moritorium will have lifted and the internet will be full of spoilers, so.. it's okay now? -- Riffsyphon1024 05:19, May 6, 2019 (UTC) *At this point, it is now okay. A week is enough time to watch this movie, as I had just seen it yesterday. Yogos15 (talk) 11:26, May 6, 2019 (UTC) Another vandal Hi Riffsyphon1024, I have noticed that someone has been vandalizing certain pages on the wiki, changing release dates relating to the Back to the Future trilogy. I shan't refer to them by name, but I'm sure you know who it is. As a result of this vandalism, the release dates for Parts I, II and III are now given as 1996, 2000 and 2001 respectively — all of which are completely inaccurate and nonsensical. I've tried to change back as much of this misinformation as I can, only for it to be reverted. People like this spoil Futurepedia for others, so please take action as soon as possible. Many thanks -- Freddie R. Aldous (talk) This user has been spreading lies https://backtothefuture.fandom.com/wiki/User:KmB2906!